


Pluto the cruel

by windsenshi



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 10:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16135130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsenshi/pseuds/windsenshi
Summary: Setsuna was watching everything what happened in the Marine cathedral without stepping in earlier than she had done. What are Haruka and Michiru feeling about this?





	Pluto the cruel

**Author's Note:**

> Don't take this fic seriously, this is just meant for fun. My strange type of humor. I plan to write a more romantic one but until then, here this is, hopefully entertaining.

"And what the fuck have you done?!? Just watching everything?!" Haruka was angry and baffled and this was the time Michiru would usually tell her off with just saying her name in the right tone but this time she was pursing her lips together, arms crossed in front of her chest. She agreed with Haruka and didn't have the slightest intention to scold her.

Setsuna sipped from her tea not saying anything just sitting by the table in Haruka's and Michiru's house. They had just been back from Marine cathedral where the two women didn't have the time of their lives to say the least.

"Say something damnit!" the blond was still furious, not over the shock of death and rebirth yet...and definitely not over the aching pain she felt when she saw her soulmate collapses dead on the cold floor of the cathedral. Plus the amazement in a bad way about how Pluto could just stand still and watch it all.

"This was necessary" Setsuna finally said with a calm tone of voice, sipping from the tea again.

"Necessary?!?" Haruka exclaimed even angrier, baffled by this, blinded by anger not really aware of what she was saying "How the hell would me seeing the girl that I love fall dead in front of me be necessary?!"

Michiru widened her eyes surprised by this sudden revelation as color rushed to her cheek. This really had caught her off guard and left her with crazy heartbeat unable to make it calm down. Haruka...who was never good with confessions just did it. Not in the most romantic context but still, it was crystal clear and she was glad for her sacrifice earlier because it led to this. The other had never said anything like this to her before. Even though Michiru remembered the silver millennium, their lonely existence but also their love for each other and also had feelings for Haruka in this lifetime from the first time she saw her but they were more in a platonic relationship than a real one, never crossing any lines above teasing by words. "H...Haruka..." she whispered, her heartbeat fast.

"What?" the blond didn't even realize she actually confessed. 

"That's why. See? Without that you would never have the guts to tell her you love her, then Uranus and Neptune wouldn't be as strong as they are supposed to be and the mission would be in danger." Setsuna eyed the blond with that annoying calm wise expression on her face but Haruka had no time to analyze it as she was busy gaping and blushing.  
"W-what?!? I never said I....umm..." suddenly she was more embarrassed than angry and didn't look at Michiru, she was too coward to. Just how could Setsuna say something like this so bluntly? And shit, did she really say it? Oh damn...suddenly she remembered and her ears were burning.

"You just said it, besides..." Setsuna stood up narrowing her eyes on the two extremely flustered, blushing women "...it is also a kind of revenge for what I have to endure while living with you two in one house in the not so distant future." she sighed irritated "All the noises..." 

"Wha....?!? How can you be like this?!?" Haruka was extremely shocked and she just shook her head while Michiru tried to not faint from the overwhelming revelation of both sides. 

"How can YOU be like this dear Sailor Uranus?" Setsuna looked at the blond with sharp eyes which made Haruka step back. "You left your mission in the hands of incapable people and just killed yourself." she pointed out "The most logical way would be finding the third talisman yourself and then extract yours."

"You did what?!" second shock but an unpleasant one this time for Michiru. Dear gods...Haruka ended her own life? She was glad she didn't have to see that.

The racer narrowed her eyes on Setsuna and said in a lecturing tone of voice "well yeah screw it, I couldn't think straight and besides..." she sighed and miraculously fought the embarrassment down managing to look at Michiru who seemed to be pretty much out of it. Haruka hoped it was not a sign of rejection she was seeing on that oh so pretty face. "...she went into her own world leaving me behind...and I.. can't live in a world where she is not by my side" the revelation was said in a silent almost soft tone of voice which made Michiru's heart beat even crazier, heart filling with warmth. 

"Reincarnation didn't make you wiser one bit Uranus...." Setsuna sighed and thought here it starts as she saw Michiru smiling endearingly at the tall woman.

The violinist walked to Haruka, took her hand and while knowing how Haruka was not really a touchy-feely person, how much the other didn't like someone to intrude her personal space she gathered the courage to carefully rest her head on the broad shoulder. Michiru's face was slightly red from the blush, her eyes reflected happiness as she looked up into those green eyes and that was the second all thoughts flew out of Haruka's mind with the wind and she fell silent. Mesmerized, without being able to say anything she was just looking into those ocean blue eyes feeling weak in her knee for the first time in her life.

They didn't even register that Setsuna walked off silently, leaving the house with a smile on her face. She was just teasing those two and deep inside was happy for them. As she stepped onto the pavement she looked back at the window, glad that everything started to be as it should be. "You are welcome." She said to a thank you which was not said at all and walked away with the same smile on her face.


End file.
